NUESTRO CORAZÓN
by Claudia1542
Summary: A veces pasa tanto tiempo cumplindo obligaciones que descuidas las cosas que mas te importan. Pero puedes pedir un deseo al año nuevo. MxS
1. Nuestro corazón

NUESTRO CORAZÓN

Se asomó tímidamente por la ventana y comprobó sus sospechas: la nieve seguía cayendo y formaba ya una espesa capa helada sobre el asfalto. Desde luego para ella esa nieve significaba mucho más que simples copos blancos y helados cayendo para adornar esas fechas y hacerlas, si cabe, más bonitas. Para ella significaba, entre otras cosas, que no encontraría una buena excusa para quedarse en casa.

Su madre diría algo como que con esa nieve no podría ir a ningún lado, y que para quedarse sola en casa mejor se iba con ella a casa de la abuela. Perfecto, otro año nuevo en casa de la abuela, soportando algún soporífero y patético programa especial de año nuevo en la televisión lleno de actuaciones musicales, como si aún tuviera quince años y esas cosas le resultaran adorables.

Desde luego su última intención era ir a casa de la abuela a que la tirasen de las mejillas y le dijesen como había crecido, que ya era toda una mujer… No ahora, tras dos años de semi-independencia, yendo a la universidad. Pues si era tan mujer pensaba quedarse sola en casa… A toda costa.

- Mamá…- decidió intentarlo. No iba a perder nada. Su madre hacía la maleta.

- Sora…- su madre chasqueó la lengua mientras la miraba con los brazos en jarra- Haz tu maleta.

La chica suspiró. No iba a darse por vencida por uno de los cortantes y habituales comentarios de su madre. No, ese año iba a pasar la fiesta a su gusto por primera vez en su vida. Estaba decidida a hacer valer su opinión.

- No voy a ir contigo a casa de la abuela- soltó al fin.

Primero su madre siguió metiendo ropa en la maleta despreocupadamente. Pasados unos segundos alzó la cabeza, y la chica comenzó a notar que estaba sudando.

- Sí vas a venir, hija- su madre volvió a su faena tras dictar esas palabras a su hija-. Así que corre y termina tu maleta de una vez.

- No- negó la pelirroja. Se sentó en la cama donde su madre apoyaba su maleta-. Quiero quedarme aquí.

- ¿Tú sola?- La madre dejó la maleta y se sentó también- ¿Cómo voy a dejarte sola en fin de año?

- Mamá… Quiero ver a mis amigos, celebrarlo con ellos- explicó Sora tímidamente-. Voy a casa de la abuela de toda la vida. Por un año que no pase el fin de año allí no tiene que pasar nada.

- Pero la abuela…

Sora sonrió. La excusa de su madre para intentar coaccionarla no era la nieve, era la pobre abuela. Esa era aun más pobre que la de la nevada.

- Mamá, la abuela estará bien. Además, si me quedo aquí, prometo coger un tren el día uno e ir a verla.

- Sora…- su madre se frotaba las manos nerviosamente- ¿Prometes ir el día uno?

- ¡Ja!- Se abalanzó sobre su madre y la apretó- ¡Sí!

- ¡Eh, cálmate!- Su madre terminó con el júbilo de repente. Sora se apartó de ella- Nada de fiestas en casa, nada de dormir fuera y, sobretodo, nada de chicos aquí.

- ¿Chicos?- Sora abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Ya me has entendido, niña.

- Mamá… ¿Chicos?- la chica empezó a reírse- Tengo novio hace quinientos años…

- Mejor me lo pones…- dijo la madre, mirándola severamente por reír- Nada de ese chico aquí.

- Mamá…- Sora iba a apurar hasta su última baza- Tengo veinte años…

- ¡Ya me has oído!- Exclamó su madre, levantándose- Y ahora largo, vamos. Déjame hacer mi maleta.

Sora salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Evitó saltar y celebrar hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta de su dormitorio tras ella. Estaba dispuesta a pasar el mejor fin de año de su vida.

La nieve iba a conseguir calarle al castaño hasta los huesos, a pesar de su grueso abrigo blanco, que llevaba gracias a la gentileza que tenía su madre de recordarle siempre llevárselo y comprobar que así lo hiciera. Sonrió mientras abrochaba la cremallera de su chaqueta hasta el límite, hasta que tocó su barbilla.

A lo lejos vio a su hermana y a Tk esperándole. Les saludó, aun desde lejos, con la mano y ellos le respondieron. Entonces vio, al otro lado del parque, una figura negra que no podía ser otra persona que él. Corrió hacía los que lo esperaban y, señalando a la figura negra, preguntó:

- Eh, Tk… ¿Aquél de allí no es tu hermano?

- ¡Sí!- Contestó el otro alzando las manos hacia el chico de chaqueta negra- ¡Hermano!

Matt alzó la cabeza y buscó con la mirada a su hermano. Lo encontró en el otro lado del parque haciéndole señas con Kari y Tai. Caminó sin prisa hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó su hermano cuando estuvo cerca.

- A ver a mamá- contestó con desgana-. Me invitó a pasar el fin de año con vosotros e iba a decirle que iré.

- ¿Y tu padre?- Se interesó Tai.

- Trabaja en noche vieja- miró a su amigo-. Ya sabes, con todos esos programas en la televisión le ha tocado trabajar.

- Yo no quiero pasar el fin de año en casa- dijo Tk-. Quiero ir a la fiesta que organiza Tai pero aun no he convencido a mamá. ¿No vas a venir tú?

- No sé…- contestó cruzándose de brazos el mayor de los Ishida- No tengo muchas ganas de nada. Si papá no está y Sora se va con su madre…

- Sora no va con su madre- dictó Tai, abriendo muchos los ojos-. Ahora que pienso… hace un rato, cuando salía de casa, me la encontré, y me dijo que iba a tu casa a decírtelo.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí… no hace mucho que la vi- añadió el moreno- Así que vamos¡vete!

El rubio miró a su amigo y le sonrió. Empezó a andar, pero sin alejarse mucho se volvió:

- Tk- llamó-. Dile a mamá que la llamaré.

- Sí- respondió el otro, despidiéndole con la mano.

Matt dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por la calle que le había llevado hasta el parque. Si se daba prisa, pensó, quizás llegaría a tiempo. Seguía nevando, pero los copos habían perdido la fuerza de unas horas atrás, y se podía caminar bajo ellos. El viento helado parecía cortarle la cara, peor él no disminuyó la velocidad de su marcha.

En diez minutos llegó al portal de su casa y salió de él en ese momento la hija de los Murada, la joven rubia que, desde que vivían en ese bloque, le sonreía abiertamente cada vez que le veía y no dudaba en coquetear con él.

La despachó cortésmente y entró, encontrándose a Sora bajando las escaleras con una visible expresión de decepción y las manos sobre la boca, seguro para calentarse.

- ¡Ey!- La saludó, haciéndose el sorprendido.

- ¡Ey!- Respondió ella, sonriendo y cambiando de golpe su expresión- ¡Vine a verte!

La chica terminó de bajar las escaleras, con las manos entre lazadas por el frío. Su novio la saludó con un rápido beso en los labios.

- ¿Tú no estabas en casa de tu abuela?

- Convencí a mi madre para que me dejase aquí sola- susurró ella antes de que él la volviera a besar-. Ella ya se fue al pueblo.

- ¿Vas a estar sola en noche vieja?- Preguntó Matt agarrándola de la mano y empezando a subir las escaleras.

- Sí, solita en casa- dijo siguiéndole Sora.

El rubio alcanzó las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Sora enseguida pudo ver el caos que siempre reinaba aquél piso de solteros. Apenas al entrar tropezó con una pila de revistas de motor apiladas a un lado de la entrada.

- Bueno, iba a pedirte disculpas por el desorden- dijo él, rascándose la cabeza al ver que aun estaba puesta la mesa de la comida-. Pero, en fin, ya conoces mi casa.

- Sí, no te preocupes- dijo lanzándole una mirada entre divertida y acusadora-. No has tenido tiempo ni de quitar la mesa de haber comido tú.

- Oye… No vengas aquí a reñirme- dijo él haciéndose el ofendido-. Estuve escribiendo, probando unos acordes con la guitarra…

- Vamos, que no te dio la gana- le reprochó ella, sentándose en la mesa.

- ¿Cojo dinero y vamos a dar una vuelta?- Cambió el chico de tema.

- ¿Con esta nevada?

- Sí, vamos a tomar algo caliente- propuso Matt, buscando dinero en uno de los cajones de la cocina-. Maldita sea… ¿Dónde demonios habré puesto mi cartera?

- En este desorden no me extraña que no encuentres nada.

- Que graciosilla estás hoy…- le dijo, antes de perderse en su habitación y seguir buscando-. No tardo nada. Ponte la televisión si quieres- le gritó desde dentro.

Sora suspiró y encendió la caja tonta. Fue cambiando los canales sin interés. Programa del corazón, película de navidad, otra película de navidad, deporte, en fin, nada bueno para variar. Buscó a su alrededor algo con lo que entretenerse. Las revistas o eran todas de motor o eran de cosas relacionadas con la televisión.

Se levantó y miró otra pila de revistas. Bajo tres o cuatro encontró algo que parecía un álbum de fotos. Lo sacó cautelosamente, vigilando no tirar abajo toda la despreocupada pila de revistas, que Sora sospechó que se aguantaba por piro milagro. Abrió el álbum, grande y con las tapas verdes. En la primera página encontró una foto de un niño muy pequeño, con meses de edad, con el pelo rubio y los ojos cerrados. Por las fotos de las siguientes páginas dedujo que ese era Yamatto. En una de las imágenes se veía con su padre y su madre. Era una bonita estampa digna de un anuncio de televisión.

Fue girando las páginas, contenta de tener al fin una distracción, y fue encontrando fotos de su novio de pequeño. Al fin el nacimiento de Tk. Otro niño distinto al anterior, pero igualmente rubio dormía placidamente sobre las piernas de su hermano mayor. Las fotos parecían ordenadas cronológicamente y los niños crecían un poco en cada fotografía.

Llegó a una que le gustó demasiado. No salían solo ellos dos, ella también salía, y todos los niños elegidos. Miró la imagen detenidamente. Matt apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su hermano menor, en aquél entonces con ocho años, y los demás niños se sucedían alrededor de ellos. Sora se miró a si misma. Entonces no era más que una mocosa de once años, rebelde y mandona, que jugaba al fútbol para molestar a su madre. Miró a Matt, entonces tan pequeño comparado con ahora. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en aquellos días que ahora saldría con ese niño creído y malhumorado, se hubiese burlado del que se lo hubiese dicho.

No le sorprendió de que el rubio guardase esas fotografías. Eran recuerdos cargados de sentimientos, que a casi todo el mundo le hubiera sorprendido que el frío Matt guardase. Pero eso eran cosas típicas de él. Sora sabía que guardar todas esas cosas era su manera de demostrar sus sentimientos. Igual que guardaba la entrada de la primera vez que fueron al cine como pareja, o el ticket de la cafetería donde fueron el día que se dieron su primer beso. Tan desordenado para todo pero tan meticuloso en cosas como esas.

De golpe sintió que algo le rodeaba la cintura y se encontró con la barbilla de Matt apoyada en su hombro.

- Esa foto me gusta mucho- le dijo él, pasando un dedo por encima de la fotografía-. Me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

- Á mí también- Sora apretó los brazos por donde los del chico la rodeaban.

- ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí?- Preguntó él de pronto.

- No has encontrado tu cartera¿no?- Inquirió ella como respuesta.

- Pues…. No…

La pelirroja suspiró. Típico de él hacer ese tipo de cosas. No le apetecía demasiado salir, pero nada más porque él se esforzase en buscar la cartera en condiciones estaba dispuesta a llevarle la contraria.

- Eres un vago- le dijo Sora-. Haz el favor de buscar bien la cartera.

- Buff…- suspiró el rubio. Se separó de ella y buscó en los bolsillos de un pantalón que descansaba sobre una silla.

La chica siguió con las fotografías. Cuando encontró una de Matt con ella sonó el teléfono estruendosamente. Matt corrió a cogerlo y enseguida se enfrascó en una charla interminable con su padre. La pelirroja siguió. La primera foto en todo el álbum donde salían ellos dos solos. Si no recordaba mal era de cuando terminaron con el mal en el mundo digital. Lo sabía por su abrigo azul cielo y por su cara de profunda vergüenza.

En las siguientes imágenes ya eran pareja formal, ya se permitían el lujo de ir por la calle de la mano, aunque Matt jamás había sido muy dado a mostrar afecto en público. De golpe el álbum había substituido las fotos de Tk por fotos de ella. Había fotos de ella sola. Algunas las reconocía pero otras no sabía que existían, y sospechaba que quizás hubieran sido tomadas cuando ella no miraba. Quizás ella había desbancado a Tk en el corazón del chico, quizás ella era en verdad la cosa más importante de su vida. Lo miró con ternura y él seguía hablando por teléfono.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Hacía veinticinco minutos que habían subido, y la cosa iba para largo. Por fin el chico colgó el teléfono.

- Mi padre no tiene ni idea de donde tengo la cartera- dijo él, sentándose a su lado-. Y dice que no sabe a qué hora vendrá, que tiene que preparar los especiales de noche vieja para mañana y que ni siquiera sabe si vendrá a dormir.

- Ah…- Sora se apoyó en él- Eso quiere decir que nos quedamos en casa¿no?

- Bueno, si invitas tú podemos irnos- dijo él seriamente, pero riéndose por dentro.

Sora se acercó a coger su chaqueta, dejada deliberadamente sobre una pila de libros. Miró a través de la ventana y se quedó parada. Nevaba tanto que los coches apenas podían circular, no había un alma en la calle y algunas puertas de los bloques de esa calle estaban cubiertas de nieve más de un par de palmos.

- Mira…- le dijo señalando la calle- No podemos irnos ni que invite yo. No creo que posamos salir de casa por un rato.

- ¡Madre mía!- Matt se asomó también y se quedó parado. Incluso en su ventana se estaba acumulando la nieve y pronto no podrían abrirla- ¡Menuda nevada! Mi padre no podrá venir a dormir de ninguna manera. Y espero que tu madre ya esté en el pueblo, porque como la pille en el tren…

- No creo- Sora dejó la chaqueta donde había estado todo el rato-. Ya estará allí. No es un viaje muy largo.

- De todas maneras estamos encerrados en casa- susurró el chico, abrazándola y apretándola contra sí.

- Que sutil eres…- dijo ella, sonriendo al pasarle los brazos por el cuello-. Hmm... Hueles a la colonia que te regalé para navidad.

- Sí- afirmó él antes de besarle la nariz-. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

- Vaya pregunta más absurda…- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja- Ver la televisión quiero.

- Claro, me lo imaginaba- Matt de separó de ella y la agarró de la mano-. Anda, vamos a mi habitación.

Sora lo siguió sonriendo hasta su habitación. Pintada de azul y con escasos muebles, como el resto de la casa. Eso era la habitación de Yamatto. El menos su cama era grande y, si hablara, contaría muchos encuentros sobre ella. En ese momento la nombrada estaba cubierta de ropa, la cual Matt había empezado a apartar nerviosamente de encima, arrojando la mitad al suelo sin querer. Puso la que le quedaba en una silla y se sentó sobre la cama, atrayendo a Sora hacia si con una mano.

La pelirroja se sentó sobre él y se abalanzó sobre su boca ansiosamente. Besar a su novio de esa manera se había convertido en algo escaso y esporádico desde que ambos iban a la universidad. Así que estaba dispuesta a aprovechar lo que les quedaba de navidades a fondo con su novio. Él, acostumbrado a los arrebatos pasionales de Sora, se dejó hacer, dejó que la boca de chica mandara sobre la suya. Saboreó su lengua mientras pasaba las manos por la espalda de la pelirroja, apretándola contra él, sintiendo el pecho de la chica inflarse y desinflarse al ritmo de su respiración contra su torso.

El tiempo se detuvo y todo a su alrededor empezó a difuminarse, a perder importancia. Nada que fuera ajeno a ellos dos contaba en ese momento. Lo único a tener en cuenta eran sus bocas, la lucha de sus lenguas, sus manos paseándose ardientes por el cuerpo del otro y los suspiros entre besos que no lograban contener.

Y Sora empieza a notarlo, es esa sensación inequívoca, eso que jamás ha podido controlar desde que empezó a acostarse con él. Un calor eléctrico que baja por su torso y sube por sus piernas, y se junta ahí en medio, donde empieza a notar que el chico siente lo mismo que ella, que también empieza a sobrarle la ropa desesperadamente. Y es que las caricias fugaces sobre tanta tela invernal se hacen sofocantes.

Entonces todo pasa demasiado de repente, no les da tiempo a reaccionar, y el gritito de sorpresa de Sora hace que Matt pierda el equilibrio y caiga tumbado sobre la cama. La luz de repente no está y se han quedado a oscuras. Tras los momentos de sorpresa y confusión vienen las risas. Y Sora salió de encima de su novio entre carcajadas.

- Mejor voy a ver qué pasó- dijo él, levantándose de la cama.

- No…- pidió ella, agarrándole la manga de la camisa- Será por la nieve. Vuelve aquí.

El chico obedeció con una sonrisa grabada en los labios. Volvió a sentarse sobre la cama. Mejor así, pensó, con la luz de la ventana. Y todo vuelve a ser una burbuja de calor con ellos dentro. Y todo vuelve a desvanecerse a su alrededor y Sora vuelve a notar ese calor mortífero invadiéndola. Su jersey de cuadros desaparece como por arte de magia cuando se sienta sobre el rubio. Y todo se vuelve perfecto, el baile de sus bocas, hay manos donde saben que debe haberlas, los besos, todo parece ensayado, hace que todo parezca la perfección, el mismo paraíso.

Las yemas de los dedos les queman de anticipación, y cuando las de Yamatto se cuelan bajo la camiseta de ella parecen abrasarle la piel y ella siente un escalofrío eléctrico que parece partirla. Gime, no puede reprimir un gemido espontáneo que sale disparado de su garganta y se pierde dentro de la boca de su novio. Todo parece caliente, exageradamente cálido en contraste con el frió que se transmite a través del paisaje de la ventana. Nieve y más nieve fuera, y dentro se podría derretir un iceberg.

El tiempo pasa pero ellos no parecen notarlo. Se besan por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Pronto los besos parecen cosa de niños, anhelan emociones más fuertes. Tocarse bajo la ropa es nimio y las prendas van dejándose olvidar en el suelo. La eterna camisa del chico cede por los tirones de Sora, que entre beso y beso se empeña en deshacerse de la molesta prenda. Por fin siente la piel del torso del chico plenamente, tan suave como siempre. Riega sus besos por su cuello, huele a aceite para después del afeitado, y a Yamatto, huele a eso que a ella tanto le gusta, huele a él. Lo empuja levemente y lo recuesta, y él poco puede hacer si no obedecer, rendirse.

Lo hace, con una buena gana que no expresa, y recibe un mordisco en la nuez, luego un beso que calma. Siente los labios de ella bajar, besarle el pecho, pasearse por sus hombros. La mira, y sus ojos se cruzan un momento. Yamatto está atrapado entre la cama y el fuego en el que se ha convertido su novia. Eso es lo que han conseguido, que sus encuentros no se parezcan en nada a los azucarados de sus inicios, cuando dos críos se amaban sintiéndose medio culpables, sintiendo por primera vez todo ese torbellino que trae consigo el sexo. Nada que ver, nada que ver esa mujer con la niña que se sentía avergonzada cuando él la tocaba, la besaba, le decía al oído lo bonita que era.

Las manos de Sora, traviesas y aventureras, surcan caminos que sabe de memoria, y sigue esa pelusa rubia, casi blanca, que se enreda bajo su ombligo y se pierde en sus tejanos oscuros. Matt la mira, como siempre le gustó hacer, deleitarse con cada movimiento, viendo como ella desabrocha con sumo descaro el botón que sujeta sus pantalones, baja la cremallera, le devuelve la mirada. Le está diciendo sin palabras que se prepare.

Ella lo deja entonces, le quita la miel de los labios, lo desconcierta con tanto misterio. Vuelve entonces a su boca, se deshace elegantemente de su camiseta y se recuesta sobre él. El rubio desabrocha con acostumbrada maestría el sujetador blanco, no se para a mirarlo, no esta vez tras días de verse frente a los demás. La ansía, por eso cubre los pechos que se le ofrecen con sus manos. Unos pechos mucho mejores así, sin tela de por medio, que le caben perfectamente uno en cada palma, del tamaño correcto de sus manos. Los aprieta a la vez que, sin previo aviso, pasa a atacar su cuello con la boca. Coge desprevenida a la chica, inmersa en su tarea por el momento dominante, y pasa al ataque indiscriminado. Triunfo. Otro gemido escapa de los labios de ella y cierra los ojos, sintiendo como los labios de él succionan el punto justo que ambos saben lo que provoca, un punto bajo la oreja de ella.

Le quedará marca luego, lo sabe, y aún así gime y arquea la espalda hacia atrás. Siente su cuerpo encenderse aún más y aprieta los párpados.

- Me dejas sin respiración- le susurra ella cuando él abandona su cuello.

El chico arquea la espalda hacia delante y besa uno de sus pechos. Le encanta reconocer ese sabor y deleitarse en la suavidad y el olor de la piel que aprieta con una mano mientras succiona enérgicamente un pezón de la chica con sus labios. No quiere dejarse ni una de las zonas que sabe que la vuelven loca, va a esmerarse en cada punto de placer. Así que devora sus pechos, una de sus fuentes de locura, muerde sus pezones y se siente el más afortunado del mundo. La oye gemir levemente y la mira. Los ojos apretados y la boca abierta. Preciosa, al fin y al cabo lo que más le enciende del mundo, la que imagina siempre a su lado.

La cosa pasa a un nivel imposible de controlar. Ya no son ellos, son las hormonas y la pasión quienes dirigen sus actos, y Matt saca a su amante de encima de él, y la recuesta sin esfuerzo con la cabeza en la almohada. Ella tiene las mejillas encendidas y lo sabe, nota el calor pintarle la cara y bajar cuerpo abajo, para centrarse siempre en el mismo sitio. Centrado en ese lugar que Yamatto está buscando, abriendo sus vaqueros, bajando la cremallera. Esta vez es ella la que frisa, espera expectante al siguiente movimiento, mientras él muerde su ombligo. La pelirroja decide abandonarse a los sentidos. Cierra los ojos y relaja sus músculos. Inconscientemente separa sus piernas y el rubio tira de sus pantalones abajo.

Siente unos dedos bordeando sus ingles, mientras una boca sigue en su ombligo y baja lenta y peligrosamente. Suspira y aprieta los puños, siente su cuerpo ceder al calor y de golpe los dedos no están en sus ingles, están bajo sus braguitas y unos dientes muerden la sensible piel de sus muslos. Clava los talones en la cama. Sus braguitas no están, aunque tampoco las tiene en cuenta, echa de menos los dedos en su entrepierna, ya no están. Ahora es algo húmedo, caliente y placentero. La lengua de Yamatto recorre su sexo con maestría, adquirida principalmente sobre esa misma cama, haciendo que apretar los puños y clavar los talones no sea suficiente, aumentando la tensión en su cuerpo.

Quería gritar, liberar toda la tensión que se iba acumulando en su cuerpo como cuando vas tirando de una goma hasta que se rompe, y lo suyo era una bomba, que se iba cargando progresivamente, amenazando cada vez más con explotar. Por eso deja de contenerse y gime tanto como siente, y en un arrebato salvaje agarra la cabeza del chico y lo guía. Siente la lengua de Matt perfectamente sobre su punto de placer, contoneándose y agitándose a un ritmo divino, acariciando sin tapujos su clítoris, llevándola a esa sensación tan conocida.

- ¿Voy bien así?- Pregunta él en un momento en que se detiene para respirar. Siempre se pregunta si ella es consciente de que él disfruta mucho con eso también.

- Oh… Sí, sigue- ella responde sin abrir los ojos-. Sigue, Matt…

El rubio sigue, sabe que la decisión de llegar hasta el final o no es cosa de ella, él sólo estará ahí hasta que ella diga, y empieza a notar como Sora se retuerce. Y se deleita en sus espasmos, y aumenta la velocidad, y la acompaña aún con la lengua cuando ella arquea la espalda y gime sonoramente. Alcanza el éxtasis con el chico aún entre sus piernas, y todo se calma en cuestión de segundos, pero él la besa, y la mete de nuevo en el juego.

Sora no tiene ganas de terminar, queda más de la mitad del partido y Matt está más guapo que nunca a media luz. Se las apaña para volver a quedar arriba y toma las riendas de la situación. Besa, aprieta, gime, muerde, toca, siente, y el chico la acompaña en el baile, y la hace sentir la mujer más querida del mundo. Y no puede más y mete la mano en el bóxer del chico, y de repente todo es blando y duro, caliente y frío. Y agarra con fuerza el miembro del chico y le besa. Siente que él no puede más, demasiado rato jugando, le conoce demasiado bien en las distancias cortas y acelera las cosas. Ella también siente que necesita otro round, se sabe preparada, ansía. Así que acaricia el pene del chico unos momentos, aprieta, sube, baja, él suspira, casi gime y Sora se harta.

Lleva el miembro del chico a su intimidad sin dilaciones ni rodeos, necesita ya sentirse llena de él. Lentamente se sienta sobre él y nota ese trozo de carne palpitante invadiendo su interior. Y le encanta, guía los movimientos desde arriba, se funde con él en uno solo, en ese ser perfecto que siempre anhela ser. Y se sorprende de recordar en ese momento el mito de las almas, de que todo ser busca la mitad de su alma que le fue arrebatada, y sabe que eso debe ser la demostración de que ese mito es cierto, no puede ser que eso no signifique que ha encontrado su otra mitad.

Y Yamatto gruñe en su oído, reza porque eso no acabe nunca, por sentirse por siempre de esa manera, por que Sora jamás deje de ser la parte pasional de la relación, por que jamás deje de cabalgar sobre él con la frente perlada de sudor y las mejillas coloradas. Reza por no pensar en sexo, en Sora o en cualquier cosa relacionada con eso o todo terminará rápido. La oye gemir y le parece música celestial, mucho mejor que nada que hubiese escuchado jamás. Sora aguanta el equilibrio sobre el cuerpo de su novio mientras sube y baja al ritmo que marca la situación. Acelera, quiere más liberación, más gloria, más Yamatto.

Lo nota, otra vez esa sensación de estar cargada y a punto de reventar. Él desfigura su rostro en una mueca de placer y a ella le sigue pareciendo el chico más guapo que jamás allá visto, y se lo dice, le susurra al oído, y Matt gruñe, y la agarra del trasero para intentar guiarla.

Y todo por fin empieza a estar claro para él, va a llegar al orgasmo y nota que va a ser brutal. Se prepara mentalmente, decide abandonarse al placer de la carne.

- No pares, Sora- pide entre gemidos tímidos-. Es…genial.

Ella apoya sus manos en el pecho blanco de él y cambia el ángulo de sus movimientos, y está a punto de volver a venirse, lo siente cerca, lo tiene.

Y ahí llega, de forma fulminante para ambos, primero ella, luego él. Entre gemidos y fuegos artificiales. En unos segundos Sora cae a peso sobre su novio. Le cuesta respirar y siente el pecho de él subir y bajar pesadamente.

- Yamatto…- logró decir ella entre respiraciones- Ha sido… Wow…

- Sí, ha sido wow- respondió él con una sonrisa tonta en los labios que pocas veces mostraba-. Más que wow… Has estado… como siempre…

- Bien…

La nieve sigue cayendo fuera, lo notan progresivamente. El frío les atrapa a pesar de fundirse en un abrazo. No tienen ni idea de qué hora es, ni planes para después, ni ganas de moverse. Todo se reducía a ese cuarto, a esa cama, a su espacio.

- ¿Lo notas?- Preguntó Sora, pasados unos minutos- ¿Notas nuestros corazones?

Matt respiró hondo. Sentía el corazón de ella latir calmadamente sobre su pecho. Lo notaba perfectamente. Asintió.

- Van prácticamente a la vez- dijo ella, cerrando los ojos.

- Quizás sean uno sólo… murmuró él, acomodándose bajo el ligero peso de ella.

- ¿Es nuestro corazón?- Sora sonrió y también se acurrucó.

Entonces, una sinuosa melodía sonó, sobresaltándoles por completo. Un móvil, dedujeron ambos. Matt se movió un poco, extrañado, y miró de dónde provenía el sonido.

- ¿Tú móvil estaba debajo de la cama?- Preguntó ella, sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose con el edredón.

- ¡Y mi cartera también!- respondió él, agarrando el teléfono y contestando- ¿Sí?... ¡Tai!

- ¿Tai?- Sora se arrimó a su novio y pegó la oreja al aparato.

- ¿En la puerta de dónde?- Preguntó el rubio a través del móvil- ¿De mi casa?

- ¿Está arriba?

- Sí…- contestó él, tapando con una mano el auricular.

- ¡Ostia!- Exclamó Sora, saltando de la cama y buscando por el suelo su ropa interior.

- Sí, sí- decía el otro al aparato-. Voy a abrirte enseguida. Dame un minuto… ¡Sí, ya abro!

Matt colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó a la cama de cualquier manera. Le urgía la ropa porque Tai estaba tras la puerta de su casa, y todos conocían la paciencia de Tai. Agarró sus pantalones a la desesperada, escuchando como su amigo golpeaba la puerta. Vio a Sora ponerse el sujetador a toda prisa y localizar su camiseta en el suelo.

- ¡Ya voy, Tai!- Gritó él, agarrando su camisa del suelo.

- Esta habitación es un desastre- refunfuñó ella, sentándose en la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

- Bueno, bueno- Matt salió corriendo de su habitación, descalzo y abrochándose atolondradamente la camisa.

Llegó a la entrada con el cabello alborotado. Se arregló el pelo con los dedos un poco y abrió la puerta. Un Tai con los brazos cruzados lo miró desafiante.

- Pasa, anda- le invitó el rubio, sintiendo un frío inmenso subirle por los pies.

- ¿Qué coño hacías que no me abrías, joder?- Inquirió el moreno, sentándose en el sofá.

- Nada- contestó rápidamente el otro sentándose también.

- ¿Y Sora?- Tai vio el álbum de fotos sobre la mesa- ¿La encontraste?

- Está en el baño- dijo el otro, agarrando su álbum y colocándolo a su lado.

- Ya estaríais haciendo guarradas, seguro- decidió Tai.

Sora entró en escena justo para oír esas palabras. Se sentó resoplando en el sofá y clavó su peor mirada asesina en Tai.

- No seas imbécil- le dijo, cortante. No hacíamos nada que te importe, maleducado.

- Estás colorada- agregó él, burlándose y sabiendo lo que a Sora le molestaba que se comentase algo sobre su intimidad.

- Tai, vale ya…- advirtió Matt, levantándose a guardar su álbum. No es algo que le gustase que todo el mundo viese.

- Está bien, me cayo- Tai se cruzó de brazos-. Sólo vine a ver como estabais. Con esa nevada temí que os pasara algo y vine a asegurarme de que estabais en casa calentitos.

- Si, claro- agregó la chica en tono sarcástico-. No has venido a chismorrear.

- Sora… parece que no le conozcas- Matt volvió a sentarse en el sofá-. Sabes que hace días que no podemos estar solos y tú tienes que venir a chafardear. Eres un amigo genial, Tai.

- ¿No vas a ofrecerme nada de beber?- Preguntó el castaño como si nadie le estuviese hablando a él.

- Déjalo, Matt…- Sora se levantó y abrió la nevera- Hablar con él es como hacerlo con una pared- la pelirroja miró el interior de la nevera-. ¿Qué queréis?

- ¿Qué hay?- Inquirió Tai, frotándose las manos por el frío.

- ¿Quieres té?

- Sí- respondió él, viendo como su rubio amigo encendía una pequeña estufa eléctrica y la acercaba a ellos.

Sora puso la tetera en el fuego. Aún notaba que le flaqueaban las piernas y le costaba mantenerse en pie y no temblar. Normalmente disponía de un rato de relax para que su cuerpo de recuperase de la fuerte sacudida del sexo, pero salir corriendo de la cama justo después de un potente orgasmo era devastador para su cuerpo. Se regañó a sí misma por estar otra vez pensando en sexo, pero es que tantos días daban para cumular tensión sexual, y con una sola vez no liberaba todo lo que necesitaba.

Miró a su novio encendiendo la estufa. Eso era lo que hacía también dentro de ella. Miró su cuerpo delgado y esbelto, que conforme pasaban los años se iba masculinizando. Ya no era el cuerpo de un niño de catorce años, sus hombros eran más anchos, estaba increíblemente alto y sus manos eran enormes comparadas con las de ella. Le encantaba y a pesar de llevar seis años con él su deseo no había disminuido en absoluto. Es más, sentía que cada día era más lujuriosa con él.

Dejó de mirarle, el agua del té ya hervía y temía que Tai advirtiera su mirada encendida y retomara sus burlas. Aun le avergonzaba sumamente que sus amigos supieran que tenía vida sexual, le molestó desde el primer comentario que Matt hizo con su mejor amigo, con el mejor amigo de ambos. Tai siempre era el tercero en discordia, y aunque al rubio no le molestase que Tai supiera cosas privadas a ella sí. Incluso se había molestado con alguna compañera de la universidad por hacer comentarios sobre ello al enseñarles ella una foto de su novio.

Sirvió el té en tres tazas y las llevó a donde los dos chicos hablaban entre risas. Los dos hombres de su vida, se decía a menudo. Decidió todo en cosa de una décima de segundo. Nada más dejar la bandeja en la mesa Yamatto se apartó el pelo de la cara con dos dedos y se mordió el labio inconscientemente mientras escuchaba lo que su amigo le decía con interés.

Ese simple gesto bastó para reunir el valor suficiente. Sabía que su mejor amigo no lo tomaría mal, así que iba a echarle, necesitaba más.

- Te has propuesto no dejarnos tranquilos ni en Navidad¿no?- Dijo ella, sonriendo para suavizar el tono.

Los dos chicos la miraron. Tai con los ojo como platos y el rubio aguantándose la risa.

- ¿Me estás echando?

- No te lo tomes a mal… pero…- Sora se sentó con ellos- Sí, te estoy echando.

- ¡Me estás echando!- Tai se levantó haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¡Taichi!- Sora le imitó- ¡Estas fechas son para pasar con tu familia!

- Por eso has dejado que tu madre se fuera al pueblo sola¿eh?- Golpe bajo. Sora endureció su mirada.

Sabía que si echaba a su amigo por la fuerza quizás le costaba unas semanas de silencio hasta su perdón, pero tres son multitud. Adoraba a Tai, pero no en ese momento en el que sólo había cabida para una cosa en su cabeza.

- Tai, no deberías hacerme decir según que cosas- replicó ella, muy seriamente-. Hay cosas obvias.

- Vale, vale- Tai hizo una mueca de fingida tristeza-. Queréis estar solos y todas gilipolleces de novios…

- Pues sí- dijo Sora-. Ostras, Tai… Hace muchos días que no tenemos un rato para nosotros…

El moreno miró a su amigo en busca de poyo para replicar. Pero el rubio se acercó a él y le agarró un hombro.

- Cuando tengas una novia así me entenderás, colega- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los ojos.

- Buah, ahora sí que ya me voy- Tai se acercó a la puerta-. Ala, hartaros de darle.

- ¡Taichi!- Gritó Sora, pero el chico ya estaba bajando las escaleras como un loco- ¡Maldito!

Se dio la vuelta enfurecida y vio a su novio sentado en el sofá, mirándola con esa mirada siempre serena que le decía que no debía enfadarse. Entonces de golpe ella recordó el principal motivo por el que echó a su amigo. Vio a Yamatto recostarse despreocupadamente en el sofá y se acercó sinuosa hacia él.

- Menos mal que Tai se fue- dijo él, dándose cuenta de que Sora ya estaba frente a él.

- Sí…- susurró ella, sentándose sobre él de repente. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra la del chico.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó él inocentemente mirando a la chica a los ojos.

La pelirroja sonrió y lo besó con pasión. Iba a por otro asalto.

* * *

**Hi! Este es mi primer fic de Digimon xDDDD**

**Una chorrada con una amiga acabó en esto **

**A ver que os parece, kiero saberlo :P**

** Besitos **


	2. BYE BYE, USA

**BYE BYE, USA**

Eran más de las doce, o eso decía el reloj que la pelirroja consultó por trigésima vez esa noche. Semi acostada en el sofá grande de la salita, esperaba aburrida a que su marido cruzara la puerta de casa. Estaba agotada del duro día que había pasado, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que en devorar a su marido en cuanto entrara en su campo de visión.

Después de horas de reuniones que se le hicieron interminables, ocuparse de la casa y del negocio y preocuparse de llevar y recoger a sus hijos del colegio, ninguna de las cosas de la televisión le parecían interesantes. Su mente estaba más agotada que su cuerpo por eso miraba la caja tonta sin ningún interés.

Sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía volvió a mirar el reloj. Las doce y veintitrés minutos con doce segundos, trece, catorce, quince… El avión que traía a su marido de vuelta a casa de los EEUU aterrizaba aproximadamente a las once menos cuarto, y Sora había calculado una media hora para salir del aeropuerto y una hora para llegar hasta casa. Así que si sus cálculos eran correctos su marido ya tendría que estar sobre ella en la cama.

Bufó y cambió de canal. Un programa de cocina. Miró sin ganas como una cocinera morena y bastante gorda cortaba el apio en rodajitas y lo echaba a una sartén. Entonces sonrió pues había escuchado el ruido del ascensor deteniéndose. Esperó unos segundos, diez, luego veinte. Cambió de canal para fingir no estar esperando. Treinta. Un anuncio de una batidora, peladora, cortadora y con cien funciones más. Cuarenta, cincuenta, un minuto, el ascensor no se había parado para ella. Frunció el ceño y se levantó del sofá, apagando la tele.

Se asomó a la habitación donde sus hijos dormían plácidamente desde hacía horas. Los arropó y cerró la ventana, pues la rasca propia de las noches de verano molestaba bastante. Por eso se acercó hasta su armario y se tapó con una fina camisa. El camisón fino que llevaba no era suficiente en esos momentos para protegerla de la brisa nocturna. Sintió el ascensor de nuevo y pensó que en unos pocos minutos no podría aguantar el cansancio y se dormiría. Por eso prefirió no tumbarse en la cama a esperar, si no ir a lavarse la cara. Eran ya las doce y treinta y ocho. Odiaba que Matt se fuera a trabajar al extranjero, aunque solo fueran unos días, porque sin él en la casa todo le costaba trabajo. El regresar de un duro día en el taller y saber que él estaría esperándola con sus hijos en casa, quizás con la cena hecha, quizás con la mesa puesta, quizás acurrucado en el sofá.

Sonrió. Era todo lo que podía desear esa familia, esa casa, esa felicidad. Se miró al espejo, y aunque los signos del cansancio eran visibles, se encontró guapa. Se pasó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y salió del baño. Las doce y cuarenta y dos. Empezaba a estar nerviosa y demasiado impaciente. Era una ley no escrita que su marido la llamara justo antes de coger el vuelo, y no supiera más de él hasta que Matt entrara por la puerta con su maleta en la mano y aspecto de cansado. Generalmente los dos pequeños corrían a recibirle y lo achuchaban, y después lo acribillaban a preguntas y Sora esperaba a un lado hasta que su marido era sólo suyo y podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. Pero esta vez los demonios dormían y Sora les había dicho que tendrían todo el día siguiente para acosar a su padre.

Cuando la pelirroja escuchó el sonido de la cerradura estaba a medio pasillo, así que esperó de pie hasta que la puerta se abrió y un rubio, alto y espigado apareció al otro lado. Matt soltó un suspiro y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando la maleta bajo el perchero. Sora esperó como una niña buena hasta que su hombre atravesó la entrada y se encaminó por el pasillo. La encontró de frente sonriéndole, tan pelirroja, serena y guapa como cuando se fue, o incluso más. Sora esperó, le encantaban esos momentos en que se devoraban con la mirada y siempre dejaba que él terminara con el sexo invisible que practicaban sus ojos. Y su marido no la hizo esperar demasiado. Se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó, envolviéndola con sus brazos, su aroma y su altura.

Sora sonrió con la cara contra la camisa oscura de su marido y respiró su olor con necesidad. Lo peor de la soledad era oler a Matt cada noche en su cama y tenerle al otro lado del pacífico. Por eso se perdió en un aroma que era real, no el simple recuerdo de las sábanas.

Bienvenido a casa- dijo ella rompiendo el nocturno silencio.

¡Qué ganas tenía de llegar!- Exclamó él, empezando a caminar hacia el salón, con un brazo por los hombros de su mujer.

Te hemos echado de menos, como siempre- sonrió Sora, separándose de su marido y mirándole a la cara.

Matt le sonrió y se asomó al cuarto donde sus dos hijos dormían. Se acercó a la cama de su pelirrojo hijo menor, y le besó la frente. El niño se revolvió y siguió durmiendo. Cuando Matt hubo besado a su hija también salió de la habitación.

Es raro no tenerlos encima nada más entrar por la puerta- comentó él sonriendo, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque su mujer se había colgado de su cuello.

Sora le besó con ternura, rozando sus labios en un intento por ralentizar su deseo. Matt inspeccionó con las manos el camisón que llevaba su mujer, mientras ella seguía reconociendo esos labios que había anhelado besar desde que su marido había salido por la puerta camino del aeropuerto una semana atrás. A Sora se le olvidó que estaba agotada cuando el rubio le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Se encendió y apretó al hombre contra sí por la espalda, mientras él seguía regando de besos la sien de su mujer, recorriendo si piel hasta que plantó un reguero de besos en su párpado, besos ligeros como plumas, caricias.

Ella no pudo aguantar más la espera y decidió dejar libre su pasión. Agarró a su marido de la nuca y le invadió la boca con su lengua ansiosa y juguetona, que exploró con deseo, se enredó, jugó y metió a Matt en el juego, activándole.

El hombre empezó a caminar sin romper el beso, lentamente, de espaldas a su destino, hasta que entró, con su mujer agarrada a él, a su dormitorio. Se separó de su mujer y se tumbó en el centro de la cama, cediendo el control de la situación a la pelirroja. Sora sonrió pícaramente y se sentó sobre la pelvis de Matt, volviendo a devorar su boca con hambre verdadera. Era la una de la mañana, sus hijos no les iban a dejar dormir al día siguiente, pero no deseaba nada más que sentir al hombre de su vida dentro de ella.

Empezó a desabotonar esa camisa que la separaba de la piel suave y blanca que conocía palmo a palmo, centímetro a centímetro. Piel suya, tan suya que podía arrancarla a trizas si le placía. Y fue descubriendo el pecho de su marido poco a poco, mientras le besaba a intervalos torpes, y él se dejaba hacer mientras se limitaba a acariciar las piernas de Sora. Cuando ésta terminó con los botones, esos que siempre le tocaba abrir, mordió la barbilla de su marido y bajó por su cuello, perdiéndose al final en su pecho amplio y acogedor. Lamió, mordió y tocó, clavó sus uñas, besó y atrapó un pezón con sus labios. Apretó un poco y el gemido que rompió el silencio le encantó. Hundió la lengua en su ombligo mientras Matt se levantaba un poco para deshacerse de su camisa. Sora jugueteó con sus dedos con la pelusilla rubia, casi invisible, que se perdía cinturón abajo, hasta el lugar que la pelirroja pretendía seguirlos.

Pero su marido la atrajo hacia arriba, deseoso de ir con más calma, y la besó de nuevo. Agarró uno de los tirantes del camisón veraniego que conocía de sobra y tiró de él, sabiendo que uno de los pechos de su mujer saldría a la vista. Lo cubrió con una mano, tapándolo, comprobando otra vez que eran una delicia. Pequeños pero redondos y firmes, duros aún, del tamaño justo para sus manos, perfectos desde que los vio por primera vez.

Te quiero- dijo Sora, mientras veía como su marido la colocaba de tal forma que con el mínimo esfuerzo podía besar su escote.

Ya lo sé- se limitó a contestar él, bajando el otro tirante.

Sora sonrió y tiró de su camisón hacia arriba, dejando evidente que ésta era su única prenda y lanzándola fuera de la cama. Se colocó como antes y el rubio hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos, saboreando su piel. Sora notó que algo entre sus piernas crecía y se empezó a mover ligeramente sobre el pantalón tejano de su marido.

Os he echado tanto de menos…- susurró él, antes de atrapar un pezón con su boca- He echado tanto de menos esto.

Odio que te vayas- dijo la pelirroja, empezando a desabrochar el cinturón de piel que llevaba Matt-. Odio estar sola.

Y yo odio irme- el rubio sonrió y cerró los ojos, apoyado en uno de los pechos de ella-. Pero los retornos son tan… calientes… que vale la pena irse.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y se encontró con el miembro de su marido en sus manos. Le besó en los labios lentamente mientras movía una de sus manos, de arriba abajo, alargando sin querer la espera. Tan sólo la luz de la noche alumbraba a los amantes, colándose por la ventana entre abierta y dejando a Sora ver los ojos grandes y azules de su marido brillar mientras la miraban como si nunca la hubieran visto.

Matt cerró los ojos condenado a lo que su mujer le hacía, sin poder evitar el placer que empezaba a sentir irremediablemente. Si dejaba que su mujer siguiese con sus juegos iba a terminar ya. Apartó a la pelirroja de su zona más sexualmente sensible y se sentó en la cama. Se terminó de desnudar y dejó que su mujer se tumbara esta vez. El rubio se tumbó al lado de Sora y la volvió a besar. Nunca se cansaba de hacerlo, de saborear esos labios que eran suyos desde los catorce años. Y la primera vez que los besó, no imaginó que tantísimos años después no habría probado otros distintos tras los de Sora.

El hombre empezó a acariciar los muslos de su pelirroja y ella instintivamente abrió las piernas, siendo conocedora de las costumbres de su marido. Y no se equivocó, pues momento más tarde, los dedos de Matt se acercaban peligrosamente a su sexo, resiguiendo sus ingles lentamente, acariciando su vello rizado y rojizo y finalmente aventurándose a tocar eso que era bien suyo. Sora estaba ya excitadísima, y los dedos traviesos que empezaban a explorarla pudieron notarlo. Matt acarició, con suavidad primero, a su mujer por esos lares, empezando a ver en su rostro las marcas propias del placer. La pelirroja gimió y agarró una de las manos de su marido, guiándole levemente por el camino correcto. Otro gemido más alto corroboró que ese cambio había sido beneficioso y Sora de dejó acariciar durante unos minutos, lentamente.

Ella estaba redescubriendo el sexo en su cuarentena, dándole al acto sexual todo un significado nuevo, una serie de matices que lo profundizaban en sobremanera. Nunca en toda su vida había disfrutado tanto del sexo como ahora que ya pasaba de los cuarenta años, cuando conocía a su marido como si fuera ella misma, cuando era capaz de predecirle sin dejar de sorprenderse, cuando acostarse con él se había convertido en una unión completa en todos los sentidos, física, mental y moralmente.

Cuando sintió un dedo solitario adentrarse en su interior con lentitud y cuidado no pudo más. Estaba reprimiendo toda su pasión, ralentizando las cosas como le gustaba a él, dejando de lado sus arrebatos y sus prisas, pero sentir carne dentro de ella la llevaba a anhelar con ansia sentir otra cosa. Besó a su marido de nuevo, enredando la lengua con la de él, y lentamente apartó la mano de Matt de su intimidad.

Él, con la experiencia de años, la captó enseguida, no podía más, y la agarró de la cintura, poniéndola de espaldas a él. Sora sonrió y se colocó en una postura cómoda. Su marido no era de los que hacían nada con prisas, así que no se sorprendió cuando Matt se apretó a ella por detrás y empezó a acariciarle el estómago y los pechos, mientras le besaba el cuello y la oreja.

Eres maravillosa, Sora… -susurró él, haciendo que la mujer tuviera un escalofrío.

Su marido siempre había sido un amante lento, cuidadoso y complaciente, silencioso y sorprendente, y Sora jamás había echado de menos nada de lo que sus amigas le contaban, ni las palabras sucias, ni los gemidos, ni el sexo rápido y espontáneo. Cuando Sora se sentía hambrienta y pasional tomaba el mando de la situación y dejaba salir a la leona que su marido nunca se negaba a complacer. Era todo un tándem de intereses y caracteres, que hacía que se complementaran en el dormitorio a las mil maravillas.

Sora alzó una pierna para acelerar en un mensaje subliminal para acelerar el proceso. Pero su marido se había propuesto llevarla al límite y tardó unos momentos en agarrar por el muslo a la pelirroja y acercas su pelvis más a ella. Entonces ella notó el miembro de su amante rozándole una nalga, y se movió contra él, haciendo que su marido dejarla por un momento de acariciarla y besarla. Estaba deseando sentirle dentro pero saber que con un simple movimiento de su trasero podía colapsar a su marido era muy tentador. Matt gruñó levemente en su oído y apretó contra ella su pelvis, incrementando el roce y por consiguiente el placer. Entendió eso como un regalo por parte de su mujer, que normalmente tenía intención de ir directa al grano y no regalarse demasiado en los preliminares. Así que Matt volvió a llevar una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de la pelirroja y acarició sus labios y su clítoris unos momentos, hasta que ella dejó de moverse y le miró.

Matt… Si no paras voy a… - empezó ella, cerrando las piernas para obligar al hombre a apartar su mano de ella- No puedo más….

Si su mujer suplicaba era que ya había logrado llevarla al límite, que no podía más ciertamente. Entonces fue él quién alzó una pierna de su mujer y lentamente entró en ella. Sora dejó escapar un gemido largo y casi inaudible, que duró hasta que su marido estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Hubo unos segundos de silencio y quietud, en los que ambos se acostumbraron a la sensación. El hombre empezó a moverse con lentitud mientras abrazaba a su mujer, apretándola contra su pecho. Así, con la espalda de Sora contra su pecho, notaba que sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección y que el trasero de su mujer ocupaba perfectamente el hueco que formaba su pelvis.

Y todo se volvía fácil y cómodo, y eran ellos dos otra vez siendo uno sólo, unidos de la forma más deliciosa como tantas otras veces sobre esa misma cama, testigo de mil batallas, de tantos años, de tantas victorias. Todo se condensaba y el aire les faltaba en los pulmones como la sangre al cerebro. Y Sora era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el pene del hombre de su vida entrando y saliendo de ella, cada vez a mayor velocidad, rozándola, haciéndola sudar, perder los estribos, gemir y decir cosas incoherentes entre suspiros, llevándola poco a poco por el camino a la cima, al cielo, al paraíso en cada movimiento. Y él se contenía esta vez de terminar con todo en un momento, controlándose para no mover una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su mujer y acariciar su clítoris mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella, jugando con su placer, haciéndola estallar en cuestión de momentos. Pero no, ella no lo quería así, su mujer quería alargarlo, su momento favorito, su lenta pero segura ascensión a las nubes.

Un mordisco en el cuello, uñas clavándose en su muslo y un gruñido leve en su oído, y Sora empezó a creer que iba a romperse de la tensión que se iba acumulando en su espalda. Por eso poco a poco fue girándose, hasta quedar tumbada boca abajo con Matt sobre ella, que tubo que apoyarse con las manos en la cama para poder seguir con su tarea. Sora abrió las piernas y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada. Su marido volvió a entrar en ella, reemprendiendo el movimiento desde un nuevo ángulo. Sora agarró con ambas manos la almohada, intentando transmitirle algo de su tensión a cada movimiento de Matt sobre ella. Empezaba a ser asfixiante, pero era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que la pelirroja había experimentado nunca. Le encantaba alargarlo lo máximo posible, su marido sobre ella, sudando, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, moviéndose a un ritmo delicioso y cada vez más frenético, llenándola con su carne conocida, con su aroma masculino y embriagador y con la certeza de un final glorioso.

Ah… no pares- pidió ella, clavando sus rodillas en la cama y elevando un poco la pelvis.

No pienso parar… nunca- añadió él, apoyando la frente en el hombro de su mujer.

Esto… es lo mejor… oh…

Y Matt empezó a notar esas sensaciones mágicas, y su agotamiento hizo que no pudiera contener su destino. Aguantó unos segundos, gimió, su vello se erizó y se dejó ir. Sora se sintió llena de algo cálido y líquido, llena de él, de su hombre, pero él no paró su movimiento, podía dar más. La pelirroja mordió la almohada para intentar amortiguar algo los gritos que salían de su boca, sus hijos dormían en la casa y lo último que quería era despertarles. Estaba a punto de reventar, podía notarlo perfectamente mientras su marido la envestía a un ritmo mágico. Sus pies estaban en tensión y tubo que doblar sus dedos gordos, arqueó la espalda, abrió la boca y gimió sin control durante los segundos escasos y fugaces que duró su orgasmo. Luego, en un instante, se relajó su cuerpo, embriagado de placer, y fue calmando su respiración con el cuerpo delgado y largo del rubio sobre el suyo.

Ambos estaban sudados y agotados, y tras taparse y acurrucarse uno con el otro, el sueño les fue haciendo sus víctimas.

Cuando Sora abrió los ojos, el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las ocho y veintitrés y rezó por qué sus hijos durmieran un rato más. Estaba prácticamente durmiendo sobre su marido, que seguía dormido con una expresión de relax total. Salió de la cama sigilosamente y recogió la ropa que habían tirado por la habitación la noche anterior, y se puso el camisón para tapar su desnudez. Entró al baño a lavarse la cara y cuando volvió su marido ya la miraba desde la cama.

Buenos días- dijo ella, sonriendo y acercándose a la cama para besarlo.

Estoy muerto- contestó él, recostándose mejor y bostezando-. Creo que puedo dormir una semana entera.

Tápate- pidió Sora volviendo a meterse en la cama-. Los críos van a entrar de un momento a otro a saludarte.

Su marido sonrió y se puso simplemente unos calzoncillos que sacó de un cajón, volviendo a meterse entre las sábanas de seguida.

Lo que más echo de menos cuando me voy es dormir contigo- confesó el rubio, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola hacía si.

Pues no vuelvas a irte.

Ahora no tengo que irme más- contestó él-. Hemos solucionado esto, y hasta nueva orden, soy todo tuyo.

Un niño de cuatro años se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio mientras se frotaba un ojo. Miró a la cama y vio a su padre, que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa.

¡Papá!- Gritó antes de tirarse contra él.

Enano, no grites- le pidió el padre abrazándole-. ¿Y tu hermana?

Durmiendo aún- dijo riéndose el pequeño.

Pues entra y dejémosla dormir- Sora levantó la sábana y su hijo se acomodó entre sus padres.

¿Qué has hecho en América, papá?

Pues trabajar mucho, hijo- contestó el aludido, abrazando al pequeño-. Hacer muchos cálculos espaciales, estudiar muchas fotografías y aprender muchas cosas.

Mi hermana me ha enseñado los planetas- dijo él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

No me lo creo. A ver…

Sora se levantó de la cama, encaminándose a la cocina para preparar café. Pero cuando iba a salir del dormitorio, su hija entró como un rayo y se lanzó sobre su padre, haciendo que su hermano se hiciera a un lado y Matt se encogiera para recibirla. La pelirroja miró la escena. En esa cama estaba todo lo que necesitaba en esa vida para ser feliz.


End file.
